empty chairs at empty tables
by bakamonkey13
Summary: Demyx hears of the massacre at Castle Oblivion, and is devestated. Songfic. REEDITED.


So, today, I've been listening to some Les Miserables music. And I was just sitting there, kinda looking at some stuff on the web and Empty Chairs at Empty Tables comes on. And I let it play halfway through without noticing. Then, I sorta listened and realized something. Whoa. I can use this for a fic. So, I hurried and got the lyrics and read them, then listened to the song a couple more times. And sure enough, there was plot potential.

Basic idea here involves a theory I always had. I always figured that Demyx was closer to the "Castle Oblivion team," as I like to call them. Cause, let's face it, it is FAR more likely for him to get along with Marluxia, Zexion, Vexen, Luxaeus, Axel, and even Larxene, than for him to get along with Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, and Luxord. FAR more likely. So, basically, he finds out about what has happened at Castle Oblivion.

Don't own KH or Les Miserables. Pfft. Only the merchandise, people.  
Oh, and I'm still working on that contract for your souls. Don't worry.

♥ **e m p t y chairs at e m p t y tables** ♥

_**There's a pain that can't be spoken,  
There's a grief goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables,  
Now my friends are dead and gone.**_

Demyx had absolutely no reason to be at Castle Oblivion. It was, after all, completely and totally deserted. Heh. Of course it was. The air was dead…how be-fitting. Demyx couldn't believe it when he first heard. Especially when it came from Axel's lips ever so casually. Xemnas had congratulated him on his good job, as had the other remaining members of the Organization. Demyx, however, had been left in shock. Axel had used a replica of that boy…Riku…and he had Zexion. Vexen had met his death at Axel's own hands. Lexaeus had been slaughtered by Riku, the real one. Larxene and Marluxia had been killed by that Sora boy, the wielder of the Keyblade. Demyx had almost broken down in the middle of that meeting hall. How could it be? His friends were all dead. And two of them had been slaughtered, one directly and one indirectly, by the order of a man they trusted. It was too much to believe. Too much to take.

So, he had left. Right after the meeting, he opened a portal and hurried to Castle Oblivion. He didn't know what he expected to find there. Perhaps some sort of closure. He knew that there would be nothing left of them, any of them. They would have dissipated into nothingness. All he would find there was memories, and he knew that, but he just had to see for himself. He just had to really know what Axel had said was true. He hoped it was all a sick joke, and that they were all alive, simply lulling the others into a false sense of security. He hoped that they were there. What he would give to see them, even Larxene. He hoped with all hope, but deep inside him, he knew that it was all true. They were all gone. He would never see them again.

_**Here they talked of revolution,  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about 'tomorrow,'  
And tomorrow never came.**_

Demyx walked the halls of the Castle, feeling more and more empty every second. Wasn't that ironic? He was already empty in the first place. He was not supposed to feel, but Demyx was sure that this was what despair felt like. Despair, grief, and guilt.

He could remember the beginning of it, all starting with Marluxia's hair-brained scheme. They were going to take over the Organization. Marluxia, perhaps, was the only one who recognized Xemnas' true motive. The rest of them followed him aimlessly, believing they were getting closer to what they wanted. Marluxia made them listen to him, and they slowly began to believe him. Perhaps if Xemnas was out of the picture, they could retrieve the hearts sooner. They could become whole sooner and easier. Demyx had offered to come to Castle Oblivion with them, but Marluxia denied him.

"If you come with us against orders, the Superior will become suspicious. We can't have that, now can we, Demy?" Marluxia had told him. Demyx had only smiled and nodded, but had swore that he would visit them every so often. And he had kept that promise. He came to the Castle every so often, usually when they were planning a discussion of what to do. However, sometimes he just wanted to be around them. The "Castle Oblivion team" had grown to become his friends.

Marluxia, Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, and even Larxene; those six had earned a place in his heart. Well, not that he had a heart. But they were, truly, like a part of him. He had not had any true friends since he became a Nobody. Those six became his true friends, his only friends.

_**From the table in the corner,  
They could see a world reborn,  
And they rose with voices ringing.  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung,  
Became their last communion,  
On the lonely barricade at dawn.**_

Demyx opened the door and entered the large room, which they had used as a meeting place. There was a circular table in the center of the room, with seven chairs around it. He walked to the table, his footsteps echoing so loudly in the quiet room. He had never heard the room so quiet. It was a place for meetings, for scheming, for drinking and good exchanges. This place had been not only their meeting hall, but the place they went when the just desired a hearty time with their friends. As Demyx walked around the table, he could remember times when the seven of them had sat at this very table, with drinks in their hands, and plots being tossed back and forth. And there had been any a laugh at this table, many a praised word to anyone who said or did something that was brilliant, and many a time when the seven were so drunk that they couldn't see straight. He smiled lightly at the memories and looked at the chairs. Each of the seven was the same. However, on the back of each one was a number, representing them. He gently brushed his fingers over his own chair, which was positioned between Marluxia's and Zexion's. Beside Zexion had sat Lexaeus, and next to Lexaeus was where Vexen had always sat. Beside Vexen had been Axel, and beside him had been Larxene, who was also beside Marluxia.

Those times had been so joyous. Even Zexion had smiled and laughed a time or two. They had always considered it an accomplishment when that happened, and had toasted to themselves for it. Toasts were quite common. They were to themselves, to revolution, to being whole, and even to friendship, to comradeship. And then, Marluxia had assigned Demyx the task of closing each meeting with a song. Demyx would start the song, and by the end, all would be on their feet, singing right along with him, their voices raised loudly and echoing about the room. And now, as Demyx stood there, he could swear that he could hear the very words floating in the air, a reminder of the deeds that had occurred in the room.

_**Oh, my friends, my friends forgive me.**_

"Please, please…forgive me." Demyx murmured hoarsely, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes shut tight, trying to keep himself from crying.

_**That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain that goes on and on.**_

Why was he still alive? Well, he was not alive, but still. Why wasn't he with them? Wherever they were dwelling. Why was he spared? He had been an affiliate. Why hadn't Axel killed him like he had killed the two? Why hadn't Riku killed him like the one? Why hadn't Sora found him and killed him like the other two? Why did he have to be the only one? If anyone deserved to be alive, it most certainly was not him. He had never been good for anything, only for pretending he could do something in their grand plan. Why not someone else? All of them deserved to be alive. They fought for their beliefs to the very end. Some of them even fought against one of their own. Demyx bit his lip.

Why? Why had it happened? What had Axel been thinking? He should've been helping Marluxia fight Sora, not killing Zexion…and Vexen. He should have been aiding his fellows, not destroying them. Why had he betrayed them? And when they were so close to reaching their goal, too. It would not have been long until their plan finally succeeded. They had been in the final stages. Truly, they had been. Their last meeting was to be soon…

No…their last meeting was to have been that day…right now. Right now, as Demyx stood there alone. They should have all been seated at the table, laying out the game plan for the final phase of the plan. Their time should have come. They should have finally achieved their goal. But, now…it would never happen.

_**Phantom faces at the window,  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables,  
Where my friends will meet no more.**_

Demyx now could not stop the tears. Why was he crying? He was not supposed to cry! Crying showed feelings! He had not earned those feelings yet! He would have…if it had not happened. Demyx blinked quickly and looked back at the table. His eyes grew wide. Was it really - no…it couldn't be.

He could swear that he could see them. All of them. Sitting there, laughing and talking. He could see Marluxia talking, but he could not hear a word he said. Everyone laughed though. It was like watching a silent film. He watched Lexaeus raise his glass and say something. Everyone else followed suit. Demyx took a step back, wandering if it would really happen. Sure enough, the phantom figures stood. Marluxia put an arm around the shoulder of the boy beside him. It was Demyx, the phantom of Demyx. He nodded and opened his mouth. He was singing. Everyone soon joined in. However, now, Demyx could hear it. Full-force. As if, they were all alive and singing once again. He could hear all of them. And…he realized this now. Axel had always sang the loudest, even louder than Marluxia.

Demyx walked towards the phantoms. Maybe…just maybe. He reached out to touch Marluxia's shoulder. And when it should've been him touching flesh, there was nothing. The phantoms slowly dissipated, leaving him alone once again.

Demyx couldn't take it any longer. He slowly crumbled to the ground, sobs racking his body.

_**Oh, my friends, my friends, don't ask me,  
What your sacrifice was for.**_

"I'm so sorry…forgive me…" he choked out. He hung his head, tears splashing off his face and onto the pure white floor. He watched the tears pool on the ground, seeing flashes of everyone as they landed. He couldn't bear this.

"Please…I don't know…I don't know why this happened…" he choked between sobs, "…but…but I will…I will avenge you all…I will earn our goal…I will make you all proud…"

Demyx swore than then he could feel a hand on his shoulder, and he swore he heard a whisper in his ear, saying, "We believe you, Demy." Demyx fought hard to keep himself from turning. The feeling left. He held his face in his hands as he continued to sob, sobbing out every bit of despair and guilt he felt.

_**Empty chairs at empty tables,  
Where my friends will sing no more.**_

♥ **le e n d** ♥

Awwww. So sad. ::tear::

It seems like there's a bit of MarluxiaDemyx there, but there really isn't. And if there is, it snuck in. Cause I didn't mean to put it there. Oh well. Just think about it as Marluxia is, like, his leader. And that should work.

Hope you liked it!

Read & review!


End file.
